Capture Me
by pandalover45
Summary: What happens after the last book ignite me? Warner has to go away for work and Adam and James come to see Juliette. Adam and Juliette end up fighting and Juliette storms out. Later Warner get the news that she had disappeared after Adam and Juliette fought and goes back home. Kenji, Adam, and Warner have to work together to save Juliette before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Hi everyone! This is my first story I would love if you guys could follow me and send me messages about what I should do and what I need to do to improve the story. Thanks hope you enjoy.

* * *

I was in the asylum again. The stone walls and floors taunting me. I can't escape I can't escape, I will never be able to escape this madness. I run at the wall harnessing all of my strength to punch a hole like I did in Warner's lab. I get through but the back of Warner's sharp suit catches my eye. I started running because I needed his comfort right now. Right before I got to him I heard a gunshot but I am to focused on getting to Warner so that he can comfort me that I don't take notice of it. I stopped behind him and hugged his torso. That was what I needed. I looked up and started to panic. It wasn't Warner that I had hugged. It was Adam.

"Adam?", was all I could manage because I was so startled. He smiled, but it wasn't the warm smiles I used to get when we were together. This was a new kind of smile. The type of smile was that of which I saw on Paris' face when he shot me. The type of smile that makes my blood run cold. I automatically backed up. I was about to ask him why he was wearing Warner's clothes when looked to my left.

I screamed as I ran towards Warner's limp body. There was a bullet wound right next to where I shot him before I knew the real him.

"Warner? Warner it's ok wake up."

He was unconscious and I don't know whether I was saying that to help him or reassure myself. I looked behind me and sure enough Adam Kent, my ex boyfriend had a gun.

"Adam how could you." I snarled as I got up and started to storm towards him.

"You picked him over me. He was never the person you deserved. You deserved me. I'm so much better than him and that is the harsh truth. God has he really brainwashed you that bad. I thought that you had a grasp on reality."

"NO, you are the one that doesn't have a grasp on reality. I ended us way before I even liked warner." Although I knew that wasn't the whole truth I didn't care.

I awoke with warner hovering over me with a worried look on his face. I was sweating and tears were streaming down my face. It was only a dream it was only a dream. I kept repeating that over and over as warner hugged me and rocked me back and forth. He finally broke the silence when I stood up.

" are you ok love?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It was nothing really" I choked back a sob. It was something it was horrible. The nightmares had been getting better till tonight. It will never go away Juliette. Your life will haunt you with good reason.

" it wasn't nothing, love" He sounded surprisingly agitated, "I know that by now when you start screaming and crying during the night that everything isn't ok. I hate when you don't trust me with this kind of information"

"It's not that I don't trust you it's just that, I just, I don't know Aaron i just don't like talking about it."

"Well since it probably had to do with me can you at least t _ry_ to tell me."

"Why would you think that it was about you? You weren't even in it."

"You started to scream my name. I'm not that stupid Juliette." He paused and took a deep breath, "You obviously don't want to tell me so I won't push it, but please don't lie to me. By the way Kent is coming over with James."

"Ok, but is that and my dream the only thing bothering you because like you said I've learned somethings about you since we've been together. I have learned how to read your expression for 1 and you are keeping something from me."

He looked troubled as he gave a heavy sigh and said " I have to go away for work."

"For how long?"

"For a week and I have to leave tonight."

"It's ok." I have learn how to deal with this. This is what I signed up for.

"Well I have to go I have a meeting to attend." He walked out the door as i looked back at his past. I wondered how Warner could end up like this? How could he get through his father's abusiveness? He was amazing.

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter I should be updating every day if not every other day. Please, Please, Please, leave comment it would mean the world to me. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	2. Chapter 2

I sit at a table in the dining hall as I wait for Adam and James. I don't know how things are going to go. I haven't heard from him since we gave him and James a house and a steady job. James was running towards me. I prepared myself for an ambush of hugs. I was right and I returned lots of James's hugs. Adam cleared his throat and James stepped away.

"Hi" James said eagerly.

"Hi James how's your new house." I said as I laughed lightly under my breath.

"It's great we have a new automat and the food can get nasty but some is good, but the house is awesome. My room is bigger than it was in our old house and although i miss the old house I can get used to it." James said this in what seemed like one breath.

"Ok James, buddy, you can calm down. Hi Juliette." Adam seemed to tense up at the last part.

"Hi Adam."

"James why don't you go preoccupy yourself. Me and Juliette need to talk."

Why does he want to talk to me this can't be good. James finally sighs super dramatically.

"Fine"

"Thank you." Adam paused and looked at me straight in the eyes. Those piercing blue eyes. It feels like he is searching for information that I don't even know I have.

" Juliette I, I can't do this anymore." He sighs as if I know what he is talking about.

"What do you mean?" I try as hard as I can to keep my voice steady.

" Me and James are going to find somewhere else to go. We don't need your charity." His voice was getting harsher with every word.

"What? Why?" I stammered, That was all I could manage without getting mad or frustrated. I don't want to get mad. Don't let another fight happen. Fights will always happen no matter how much you try.

"Juliette you know why. I hate Warner and although we may be related we will never be close. Don't you remember how he almost killed me and left me for dead?"

" Adam that is not fair. He is a different person and you know that. If he was that same person who shot you and took me against my will do you think I would be with him?"

"Who knows Juliette. Pretty messed up stuff happens when you are in the equation." That's all I can handle. He needs to know that it isn't ok to treat me like this. I fight the urge to punch him square in the noise but I can't strain my voice any longer.

"Adam, I am not letting you treat me like this again. You obviously don't want me or warner's help so go ahead and leave for all I care. The only thing I will miss is James."

"Juliette-"

"Say bye to James For me and you can leave."

I wouldn't let him talk anymore. The nightmare and Warner having to go away for work was not working in his favor. He was getting on my nerves and I had to leave before I could show him the defense move Warner taught me.

I was storming down the vacant hall, since the half the guards were going to lunch and the other half were coming back to their post from lunch. Suddenly I got pulled into a nook in the wall. What was happening. I couldn't breath and something was over my mouth. The last thing I saw was the silhouette of a girl. Then the world went black.

* * *

Hi I hope you liked the little cliff hanger. I'm sorry that this chapter is soo short but a new one should be uploaded soon. Please send me some requests of what should happen or what I need to fix, Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Warner's POV:

It has been 3 days since I have been away from Juliette and it's unbearable. I know that I am going to have to get used to it but I can't. It normally isn't this bad I can always focus but the last three days have been different. I'm in the middle of a meeting and all that I can think of is Juliette. Juliette needs you. Juliette is in trouble. I can't help but wonder if my powers are in tune with Juliette, but from so far away. I don't think that that is possible. My thoughts were interrupted when the door burst open.

"Sir." A soldier turned to look at me. He was wearing my armies uniform. Oh no things must be bad if they had someone interrupt a private meeting. With the feeling I've been having my mind automatically went to the worst conclusion.

"What happened to her is she ok?"

"Sir, how did you know that it was about Juliette?"

"Just answer the question." I think I startled every one with the anger in my voice. It also wasn't helping that all the tension in the room was feeding into my anger.

" She went missing three days ago but-"

"Three days ago why wasn't I notified sooner?"

"We thought that maybe she came up to see you because there was a note on your door for the guards to see. Then we called the main officer here to see if she had made it safely but he said she never arrived, and no plane had taken off from sector 45 except for yours." The guard looked like a child that was about to be hit by his parent. I can only imagine the look on my face but I can feel the anger building up. I try to breathe but it's getting harder with every fast breathe I take. The room is sealed and the air is getting pumped out of it. I can't let them know how much I'm panicking though. I will not show any weaknesses.

"Get my plane ready and call Kent and Kenji and tell them we need to search for Juliette."

"Yes sir," He walked out of the room. I didn't care about this stupid meeting. I cared more for Juliette than any of these people could ever care about anything. I get up to leave and walk to the door trying to keep my professional posture that I have learned how to maintain throughout my lifetime when I am interrupted.

"What was that about?" an older man asked this with a edge to his voice and I knew I shouldn't push my luck but I don't care.

"Nothing that includes any of you so I will be going now if you will excuse me." I ran out leaving my posture behind with that last sentence and ran like my life depended on it.

The plane finally landed after the excruciatingly painful hours of waiting and only imagining what is happening to Juliette. Hoping that she is ok. Wondering if we are going to find her too late. I know I shouldn't think about this but I couldn't stop myself the worry and the panic were building up inside me and I was on the brink of Insanity. I got off and was drove and escorted to my room were Adam and Kenji were waiting on one of the chairs. They looked like they had just lost a piece of them. Well I guess they technically have they were both close to Juliette. My powers are going crazy, since they are sort of tied to my emotions, and I can sense every emotion that they are feeling. When I look at Kenji I feel like I've been hit in the stomach with a thousand ton brick, I also feel scared. How could Kenji be scared he is never scared and I hate feeling like this so I look at Adam. Adam Is worried but there is something else that is bugging him. I know this feeling perfectly. Feeling like this is all your fault or that you could have stopped it. Why would he be feeling this and why isn't he blocking my powers? When he notices me staring at him he does. I can feel the wall go up and my powers black out.

"What happened?" I don't try to hide the resentment in my voice

"What?" he tried to say it like he was surprised and didn't know what I was talking about but He wasn't going to fool me.

"You saw me looking at you I was reading you emotions and I know that something happened just tell me."

"I hate when everyone starts to use their powers against me." he sighed, " Juliette and me had another fight when I came over an-"

"What, dude , I thought you were over that." Kenji says coming into the conversation with a harsh tone.

"And," Adam keeps on going as if Kenji never said a word in the first place. "She stomped out and left me in the dining hall and then me and James went home." I was steaming and didn't know how much more I could handle but I asked him one of the only good questions that came to mind.

"And how does this have anything to do with Juliette's disappearance?"

" Well according to the guards the note was left soon after we left." then I noticed that Juliette might have been taken after she fought with Adam and was storming out. Kenji started to curse as the realization dawned on him to. The sound soon muted along with the rest of the world as I started to walk towards Adam with the intention of breaking his jaw when Kenji stepped in front of me and held me back.

"That's enough we don't have any time for this. This isn't helping Juliette either." He was right, and I hated it so I went on and asked the big question that was on my mind.

"How are we going to find Juliette?"

"Don't You guys have video surveillance or something?" Adam asked that. And it kind of ticked me off because that is one of the stupidest questions ever. What kind of superior place doesn't have surveillance?

"Of course we do but I assumed that the guards already checked those." Kenji laughed under his breath and before I could say anything he added,

"We need to go check just incase because when I worked for you I found out that there are some really dimwitted people who work for you so if they were put on the Job then it probably wasn't checked."

"Ok let's go then."

They followed me down the hall and through the maze of stairs and corridors that I have manage to remember from years here. Finally, after what seems like an hour but is really only ten minutes, we reach the records room where they keep surveillance and records of workers and the building itself. There is a guard in there that automatically stands. The room is dull with gray walls, black TVs, and brown and black cabinets. The room is of considerable size. I look at the guard so that he knows that I'm talking to him.

"Pull up the surveillance from, um , Adam about what time did Juliette storm away?"

"Around two thirtyish." The guard got to work and then the surveillance logs were showing. All thirty of them.

"Wow that's a lot of cameras."

"You can take the bottom ten Kent and Kenji you can take the middle ten I'll take the top."

They silently agreed and we were watching for five minutes when I see Juliette out of the corner of my eye.

"There she is!"

"Why aren't there any guards at their posts?" Adam said with a hint of anger coming out.

"It is right in between the guard's shifts." we kept our eyes trained on her and followed her with our eyes for about a minute when she got pulled into an alcove of the wall.

"Stop" I yelled at the security guy so that he would pause it. Although he was more interested in the PB&J that he was eating.

"Now zoom in"

"I'm sorry sir but that area is too dark and our camera can't zoom into that spot." His words were slurred because he was still chomping on that stupid peanut butter sandwich.

"God dammit!"

"So this random person just happens to know when the guards aren't at their post and where this exact camera couldn't zoom into. That seem like too big of a coincidence." Adam was stating the obvious. Kenji's mood changes I'm not sure how but it is definitely troubled.

"No it had to be someone who worked here and someone who was recently fired. Maybe someone who was mysterious and seemed a little off. Since no one came out of that corner Maybe they can turn invisible like me. Does anyone come to mind Warner?"

" Juliette recently had a new maid but I could never tell what she was thinking It was like her mind was absolutely blank. She quit about a week ago. Juliette was quite devastated though. She was really nice to her."

"Name?"

"Susan"

"Do you have her records?"

"Yeah" I look over at the guard and he is oblivious to our conversation because of that stupid sandwich. I walked over to him and threw his sandwich in the garbage that was in the corner.

"Pull up Susan's record she recently quit and she was Juliette's maid." He Pulled them up in silence. When he pulled up the record I looked straight at her address.

"Wait why is that out of the boundary line. That isn't even an established community."

The guard coughed and then said, " That was overlook she said that she lives with her mother and that that was never taken out of her name."

"Well we need to go there first."

"Ok then let's go find this weird Susan chick."

* * *

Wow that was a long chapter I really hope that you guys like it. I am trying to get deeper into the funny side of Kenji and if there's any particular thing that Kenji should do or that you think should happen in general please message me. Thank you to every one who is reading this and are following. Again a new chapter should be posted almost every day so talk to you then!


	4. Chapter 4

Juliet's POV:

I wake up and everything is so dark. Though, I know that my eyes are open. I try to move but I can't. My hands and feet are tied and together and the chain is connected to something. I notice that there's a blindfold over my eyes and that's why I can't see anything. I shake my head violently to try to get the blindfold off. Maybe if I shake it at a certain angle it will fall off.

"Oh, your finally awake. I was afraid the gas was a bit too poisonous for you and you wouldn't wake up. That would be too bad."

All I managed to get out of my mouth was a small yelp. I didn't want her knowing that I was scared. Technically she would still be wrong if she thought that I was scared because i'm not scared, I'm terrified.

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me?"

"It's kind of a little hard to recognize you while I'm blindfolded." I let the annoyance come out when I spoke.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, silly me. I didn't want to blindfold you but I had to. Couldn't have you wake up in the middle of the ride here and know how to get a way. Now hold on just let me untie this. There we go." The blindfold was taken off of my eyes. My vision was blurry from the pressure of the blindfold. When I looked up I was in shock.

"Susan!?"

"That's me." She said that super dramatically almost as if this whole thing was a joke.

"Why did you take me?"

"Oh very good question Juliette, I bet your mind is buzzing with questions. Why is my favorite maid abducting me? What does she want with me? And more importantly, What is going to happen to me? Well I could have answered all those questions and more if I had wanted to but I don't so I'll keep it short. The whole nice, sweet, and friendly maid act was just that, an act. I only needed to be there so that I could get some new powers from your friends. When I went to get them from you however I ran into a little complication. That is why you're here and still breathing. You could say that you are my personal science experiment."

"What do you mean by you getting new powers?"

"Well, just like you I have a special ability. Mine, however, is much better than yours." she chuckled then looked back at me. "You see when I'm near people with abilities I can absorb their powers. It doesn't affect them at all, but I get their powers to use when ever I want." This can't be good. Who's powers did she absorb and what powers did she have before that?

"What powers do you have?"

"I have your boyfriend's and your ex-boyfriend's and Your friend's. What's his name? Kenji I think. I also have some more but why not keep it a surprise for when I use them?"

"Do you have mine?"

"That is the one thing I don't have. Your power seems to have a lock on it. My ability is having trouble absorbing it. So basically It is taking a while to, well it is hard to explain. I guess you could say download."

"And that is what you meant when you said that you ran into an issue and that, that was the only reason I am alive."

"You catch on quickly."

"So you're using me?"

"Yep. I got to go and get something for us to eat so I will be back. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone" She left and the cracked shut. I look around trying to get a better sense of my surroundings. I was in a small room. I think it is a children's room. The walls are pink and have a flower border that goes across the middle. There is a rocking chair along with a skeleton of a crib. There's a pink silk blanket that has the initials _SC_ embroidered onto it. There is a small boarded up window. I don't know what is going to happen and I don't want to think about the future right now. I don't worry for me it is more for Warner.

* * *

Hi, sorry it has been a while I had a play this weekend so I didn't have a lot of time. I hope that you liked the chapter. Please follow me and give me a review! Talk to you next time. Author out.


	5. Chapter 5

We are almost to the house and I can feel the anxiety radiating off of everyone in the tank as we drive across the streets of an abandoned city. All that I can hear is the humming of the engine. It is eerily quiet outside. We finally pull up to the house and it is nothing of what I expected.

"Is that a mansion?" adam asked with amazement.

"Yup, and those are guards at the bottom of the steps." Kenji sounded concerned when he said that. I already knew what we needed to do. The only thing left to do was to tell them and hope they did it correctly.

"We better stay out of view so that we don't raise suspicion." This time I was talking directly to kenji since he was the driver.

"Yeah, I know. Remember I served in your army base so I know common sense."

"I know what we need to do to rescue juliette after you park somewhere." I was pretending to be oblivious to his comment.

"Ok we will go over it in a minute." We parked and kenji turned around to face us.

"So what's plan?"

Kenji's POV:

"Dude don't touch me there!" Adam said that, as if there was anything that I could do about that.

"I'm sorry, you are kind of invisible right now."

"Guys be quiet!" Warner hushed us. I was projecting my power and turning us invisible. That was until I could feel my powers and energy slowly draining. I told Warner and Adam that I needed to hold on to them because it took less of my power and less effort with direct contact. That way if I conserve my energy I can use my power for longer. I counted twenty guards that w e would have to get past.

One of the guards started talking to the other as we neared. "Madam susan will be gone for about thirty minutes, but her sister is on her way home from the market."

"Where is she going?"

"That is none of our business. We were hired strictly to keep our mouths shut and protect her. Make sure to keep an eye on the Master bedroom in the basement though. I don't doubt that if that girl she brought gets taken then we'll be dead." The other guard just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"So I'm guessing that Susan is gone and that Juliette is in the basement?"

"Hopefully, but if this sister of hers is coming back we better hurry so we don't run into her." Warner sounded tense, and almost worried as if he's hiding something. Almost as if he knows that this isn't going to end well.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Warner said this in a tone were I knew that there was to be no further arguments or questions. We kept on going towards the house and slipped right passed the guards with ease. We got to the door, but how are we supposed to get in without getting noticed? As if on cue a guard walks out of the door and we just barely get through the door before it shuts.

"Everyone here?"

"Here" Adam and Warner said at the same time.

"Ok, now that we got in here how are we supposed to find the exact room in the basement without getting caught?"

"Just follow me. I can take out most on my own. Although you may have to help a little. Only to be fair" Warner seemed confident in knowing where the room last part sounded a little cheesy and cocky,but the question of, _How does he know where the room is ?_ , was overshadowing that part. That question was burning inside me. Yearning to be asked. I didn't argue or ask questions though. Every minute we waste is another that Juliette could be suffering. I tried to bring back my sarcastic humor that recently has been absent. Thinking back on one of the conversations that me and Juliette had in the past.

"Ok, Bruce Lee, lead the way." With that we headed off to find Juliette.

* * *

Hi, everyone. I'm sorry to say but I'm probably not going to be able to update every day. If you haven't noticed already. My schedule is getting busier every day. Know on a less sad note I would like to thank every one who is following me or favorting my story. I would like to give a shoutout to-

Mblaikie

CupcakeGangsta

They both are following my story but CupcakeGangsta has been really helpful. cupcake has been very helpful and has reviewed almost every chapter and has helped me fix up each one. Thanks everyone for reading my story. Please Review and tell me what you think should happen. I would really like to add some of your guy's ideas into my story. Thanks PandaReese out.


	6. Chapter 6

Juliette's POV:

I huddled in the dark corner. The corner that is barely shadowed. The corner that I have been sleeping in with that pink silk blanket. I'm Going over all the possible endings of this scenario. I could find a way to escape. I could never see Warne again. With that thought I started to cry, then I heard a commotion outside my door.. The door opened and I heard a familiar voice.

"Juliette?"

"Warner? Where are you?"

"Hold on. Kenji, turn me back to normal." With that Warner was standing in front of me. I ran towards him and ended up in his arms. The one place that I've been wanting to be for the past couple of days.

" You ok love?"

"I am now. I was so scared. I thought that I was never going to see you again. Susan took me Warner. Can you believe it? I thought she was different. I don't know what to think anymore." I started crying and it felt like I was a living water fountain.

"I know, but Your fine love. I'm here now everything is going to be ok. We just need to get out of here."

"You're right." I sniffled, "There is an entrance that Susan goes out of down here. I can hear it every time she leaves."

"Ok we better get back to Kenji and Adam. They're distracting the guards so that I could come and get you."

"Wait Adam is here?"

"Yeah I thought he could help. He actually proved quite significant in distracting the guards."

"Ok, let's get out of here. I'm sick of this place." We went out of the room and it was quiet. I finally saw what is was like out of that room. The hallways were a pristine white. You would think that the walls would be yellow because of age. Nope, it was as if there constantly was a maid cleaning the walls. The floor was a white marble. Frankly it look plain. So much different after being in that pink room for so long. It reminded me of a nicer version of my cell in the asylum. I didn't want to think about that right that right now so I looked around for Kenji and Adam. I started to worry that something happened to them. Although I don't particularly like Adam right now we've known each other for too long and been through too much stuff for me not to care for him.

"Kenji? Adam?" I yelled out in a hushed tone so no one would hear us. Some one came around the corner but it wasn't kenji. My breath caught. Was it Susan? No, but who was it. I held Warner's hand and squeezed it. He would know what to do. The look on his face though was full of puzzlement and questions. I looked back at the girl studying her face. She was young and her face looked smooth. She had red hair that framed her face perfectly. I got a feeling and it wasn't good.

"Evie?" My head whipped around to look at Warner. Does he know this girl? How? The girl said something before I could.

"Hello Aaron."

* * *

Hi, sorry that this chapter is short. Really short, But I hope that the ending made up for it. Thank you everyone who is following me. Now for the normal stuff. Please review and if there is anything that you think should happen please message me and I will try to put it in my story. I won't take credit for your work either. I will put your name in the authors note. I like to hear what my fellow _Shatter Me_ fans would like to read. Even if you guys just have a suggestion for another story I will try my hardest to write it. Thanks again.

~PandaReese out.


	7. Chapter 7

Juliette's POV:

I didn't know what to think. My heart was pounding in my ears. I calmed myself down enough to talk.

"How do you know her Warner?" I could feel my face turning red. I knew that I shouldn't mad at him but I was. There was a burning rage inside of me and I didn't know why. Although I was talking to Warner the girl interrupted.

"Warner? Hmm, is that what you go by now? I liked Aaron so much better." She sighed. She was acting like this was a comedy play. Like Warner and I were just entertainment. She was getting on my nerve. I looked over to Warner and there were all types of emotions on his face. Disbelief, fear and I could tell he was unnerved. He was nervous. This must be something bad if he is letting his emotions show in front of this girl. He viewed that as a weakness yet he still looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Warner." I repeated myself so that he would answer me. It almost seemed like he was in a trance of some sort. Right as he was about to say something the girl started to talk again. She was really getting on my nerves.

"Oh Juliette. I fear you would rather not know."

"How do you know my name and why would I not want to know?"

"My sister Susan told me your name. As for why you don't want to know. Well why don't you ask your _Warner_?" I turned and looked at him and he looked almost broken. I don't care right now though because I need to know. Warner met my gaze and started talking.

"Juliette love, she is nobody. We were arranged to be Married by our parents before they got into a fight. Our parents forbid us to marry each other, for their hatred was too strong. Frankly I was glad that I didn't have to go through with it."

"You two were engaged!?"

"It was an arranged marriage. It was nothing." I started to cool down. If it really was nothing then I'm overreacting.

"Nothing?" she laughed and sighed at the same time. " Aaron-"

"It's Warner to you."

"Whatever you're called by now." she paused and laughed again. "I don't think that it was nothing _Warner_. Yes that is what it started out as. We resented each other." This time when she spoke she turned to me and was speaking directly to me. "Then with all the days we had to spend together. All the hard weeks and months. We started to get to know each other. Juliette." She used my name with such formality that it was as if I had known her my entire life. " We once were lovers."

"Warner is she telling the truth." My eyes started to tear up. I couldn't take this any longer. I held back my anger though.

"Juliette, That was in the past. We-"

"Is she telling the truth!?" I was yelling now. It felt like my subconscious was laughing at me. Like it was saying ' I told you it was too good to be true'. There were silent tears streaming down my face.

"Yes. We did start loving each other but those feelings automatically went away after we ended things. Juliette I love you not her. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone including her. I know that you know that I am right. Juliette I am not too good to be true. We aren't too good to be true. I love you." I knew he was right. This was just an opportunity for my self conscious to punish me.

"I love you to." I sighed "I believe you. The past is past." I know that his past shouldn't matter. He overlooks my past so I shall do the same. With my head a little clearer I looked around and I noticed that Kenji and Adam still weren't here. How could I have forgotten. I looked at Evie and I talked to her in the sternest voice that I could manage.

"Where are Kenji and Adam?"

"They are currently with my sister ." That summed it up. We didn't need and weren't going to get any more information out of her. I punched her square in the nose and knocked her out. She fell to the floor and was out cold. That release some of my anger. Warner laughed and stepped closer to me.

"I love you."

"I love you to." We kissed and it wasn't just a peck on the lips. It was passionate. Almost as if we were trying to become one. I would of stayed there all day with Warner but he broke away.

"We better go try to find Kent and Kenji."

"I guess." I sighed dramatically and warner laughed "We might as well take Evie could be our hostage. We can trade her for Adam and Kenji. "

"You sure her sister will take the bait though?"

"I think so." With that I slung her on my shoulder.

"You sure you don't want me to carry her love?"

"I've carried Kenji before. I think I can manage a stick figure like her." Warner laughed and we walked to the tank. We got in.

"Where to next?" I asked.

"Well we got to drop her off so let's go home. Maybe we can see if there is any more houses under their family's name."

"Sounds good." I was worried about Adam and Kenji but I knew they both could take care of themself. I leaned back and before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

Hey everyone! I know that it has been a while but life is getting busier every day. I am not sure when the next one will be published but I will try my best to make it soon. Thanks for everyone's support and thank you to my new follower~

 **Cutelollies**

Please follow my story and thanks to all of you how are. Please, please, please write a review for my story. I will take harsh criticism if it will make my story better. Also if there is something that you would like to see in the book just message me. Even a scenario I will try to fit in. For example if you want more Romance and less action or the other way around then I shall do so. If you want Juliette and the new character Evie have a fight scene I shall try to put that in as well. Thanks again!

~ **Pandalover out**


End file.
